


Balance

by Kuukkeli



Series: Miscellaneous [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help others, let me help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> One of my crack ships which isn't that crack when you think about it. :)

“May I come in?” Drift called from the med bay door as he knocked on it with his knuckles.

“Hi, Drift. Yeah, sure”, Ambulon said, though didn’t lift his gaze from the data pad he was reading. His duty shift had ended half an hour ago but he wanted to check and re-check everything was all right before giving First Aid the responsibility of the med bay for the night shift.

The white mech walked behind the still sitting junior medic to wrap his arms around his neck, nuzzling the stiff neck cables, planting a chaste kiss.

“Maybe I should give you a neck and shoulder massage tonight”, he mused with a small smile on his lips.

“That sounds nice”, Ambulon admitted and leaned against Drift, lowering the pad onto the table. He rubbed his hands over his face, groaning at the ache behind his optics.

The other medic was already there, arranging some scattered data pads back to their place on the shelf. “You can go, Ambulon. I got the med bay under control. You already have a whole working day’s worth of excess hours”, First Aid admonished gently, smiling behind his mask.

With that, Ambulon stored his data pad inside a drawer, switched off the table lamp and got up, the swordsmech holding his other hand. The two ex-Decepticons disappeared through the med bay door to the medic’s hab suite which wasn’t that far from the med bay. Ambulon typed the access code and as a gentlemech, let the other mech in first.

The very moment Drift was in, he spun around to yank his companion in to seal their lips together. Both of them moaned as their tongues glided against each other, Ambulon’s hands grabbing firmly the other mech’s curvy hips, bringing him closer.

Ambulon started walking, causing Drift to stumble backwards until something hit the back of his legs. The white mech broke the kiss to look what was behind him and was happy to see a berth.

“So how ‘bout that massage you talked about earlier?” the red and white mech asked, nuzzling Drift’s cheek and added “The offer still valid?”

The speedster said nothing but instead veered them around and gestured Ambulon to lie down.

The medic settled down on his front and shifted until he was comfortable, arms lax at his sides, optics closed. He hummed as he felt Drift climbing on top him, sitting on his aft. Drift moved the arms so he could tug his knees nicely against the white sides before beginning to massage the neck cables.

Deft fingers found every single kink and sore spot and soon Ambulon was groaning both in delight and pain, occasionally flinching when the swordsmech found a particularly jammed spot.

“And yet I wonder how I’ve managed to turn my head”, the medic rumbled, clenching his hands as his fingers prickled. Then a single finger pressed a spot which had him cry out, actual pain shooting from his neck.

“Ow! What bad have I ever done to you?” he complained, his voice choked, squeezing his optics shut tightly as Drift kept pressing the sore spot.

“Nothing else than not taken care of yourself. Seriously, what is it with you medics? You all take care of others but never yourselves”, the white mech scolded, easing the pressure and moving to the shoulders.

Releasing the vent he hadn’t realized he had been holding, Ambulon relaxed again beneath the swordsmech as he lowered his hands to the broad shoulders. The medic dozed off for a moment and woke to a soft touch to his back. He recognized the feeling of Drift’s lips against his back and smiled, an idle purr vibrating his body.

Drift planted kisses along the red and white mech’s spine, to his shoulders and his neck.

“Didn’t know the massage included kisses. This is some generous service”, Ambulon chuckled deeply and searched blindly for a hand to grasp. When he felt fingers grace against his palm, his hand closed around the fingers.

“This is a special service. Exclusively for Ambulons”, the speedster murmured and leaned down to bring the medic’s hand to his lips, careful not to bend the limp awkwardly and over its normal trajectory.

“I guess it’s a good thing there’s only one me?” the red and white mech rumbled, humming at the sensation of Drift’s lips against the back of his hand.

“Certainly”, Drift whispered back and caught Ambulon’s chin in other hand to turn him to face those dimly shimmering blue optics, lips sealing to a soft kiss.


End file.
